The present disclosure relates to a relay connector fitting structure, an electronic appliance, and an image forming apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a structure for fitting a relay connector to a chassis having a fitting surface, and to an electronic appliance and an image forming apparatus provided with such a structure.
In electronic appliances such as image forming apparatuses and personal computers, electrical wiring such as between one circuit board and another and between a circuit board and an electronic component is achieved not only by direct connection using cables but also by use of relay connectors which connect together connectors provided at end parts of cables. Such relay connectors are fitted to a structural member such as a chassis by use of screws and hooks.